


⭐ Red Velvet - Group Energy Analysis - Tarot Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Group Energy Analysis [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: oracle reading, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The Group Energy Analysis reading covers the energetic influence each individual has on the collective group energy. Because this reading focuses more on single lines of energetic influence these readings are not always indicative of personality or core energy.[Subject] Red Velvet[Medium] None[Deck Used] Wisdom of The Oracle and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Group Energy Spread - original design by me[Time] 1 hour[Reading Performed] August 16, 2018[Original Post Date] August 17, 2018*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐ Red Velvet - Group Energy Analysis - Tarot Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading these again just in case my blog gets wiped from Tumblr. I currently post a lot more stuff there, so be sure to check that out if you’re interested. Links and stuff are at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

  


**Gif Credit:** [leaderirene](https://tmblr.co/ZD05rm2aZdeg_)

_[A group energy reading for the kpop group Red Velvet, officially debuted in 2014 (the fifth member added in 2015) under SM Entertainment. For this reading, I focused on the group’s energy leading up to their debut and did a small predictive reading of what you can expect to see of them through the rest of 2018 and into 2019. I then followed that up with pulling a card for each member to gauge their individual energy lines that link into the groups projected energy. In order to do the first segment of the reading I read the beginning summary on their Wikipedia page, and then for the individual members I looked at their profiles on the kprofiles website where I focused on their stage names, real names, positions in the group, the year they were born, and their zodiac signs.]_

  
  


 

 

  


**Breathe with Loyal Heart + Round and Round + Poised with Mending**

When they were first formed and within the time before they debuted they were a solid support system for each other, they genuinely trusted each other and became friends quickly. The energy surrounding this set is actually one of sentimentality, so I’m not completely sure if this is really what it was like or if this is what they’ve all kind of chosen to remember of those times. Even so, trust and stability are very much part of their energy and has been since the beginning.

While in the trainee period where they were a group and were preparing for debut there were some ups and downs with that Round and Round card. I pulled extra cards to clarify and I got The World, Ace of Cups, and The Devil so it’s just your typical back and forth from feeling free and on top of the world, to being restricted in some way, having privileges taken away, wanting to quit, that sort of thing. There’s a lot of emotional upset there between forming and debuting.

Then there’s the dignified energy there with Poised where they were really taking in what they had worked for, showing the world what it is that they suffered for, really putting themselves on the stage and kind of standing in “formation” with each other. The Mending card is what I pulled to gauge where things were when they added a new member. They had time to get used to a new member, but actually implementing a new person into the “formation” was done pretty quickly, but smoothly, a very easy transition. They all made an effort to vibe with her and to make things run as smooth and as clean as they possibly could. This was actually followed up with the No Place Like Home card.

  
  


**Exchanging Gifts + Here and Now + Orphaned**

They will continue on as they are and most likely they will have a steady amount of success with their work. The Here and Now card makes me think that they are going to continue on with whatever it is they’re working on right now up into 2019. That Orphaned card is a bit worrisome though. This could be something with their company, some sort of restriction or ban of some kind. I pulled extra tarot cards for the Orphaned card and I got The Lovers, the Knight of Swords, and The World. There could be some issues with contracts concerning relationships, or their fans could have some sort of negative reaction to a member’s love life or orientation. The Knight is like a “knight in shining armor” so I think it might have to do with one of them getting in trouble with the company because of a relationship becoming public when it shouldn’t.

For the group energy reading, I went through their profile on the kprofiles website. I went down the list one by one and shuffled while focusing on each individual’s picture, stage name, real name, position in the group, birthday, and Sun Sign. Because I am not too familiar with all of their names I labeled them by their cards and will refer to them by those association in the interpretations. I will include a key for you below.

Keep in mind that the energy signatures that I am focusing on here is the line of energy that each person contributes to the group’s collective energy. The cards pulled will not always be indicative of their core energy, their personality, or their projected persona.

  * Ace of Pentacles — **Irene** (1991, Leader, Aries)
  * The World — **Seulgi** (1994, Aquarius)
  * The Empress — **Wendy** (1994, Pisces)
  * The Wheel of Fortune — **Joy** (1996, Virgo)
  * The Lovers + The Moon — **Yeri** (1999, Pisces)



The Ace of Pentacles is just as high in vibration as the rest of them, but she’s much more grounded. This energy would match someone who is the Leader of people who carry so much high-vibe energy in them. She’s grounded, she’s focused on the work, the money has her eye on the prize and she makes sure everyone else does too. This is nowhere a “greedy” kind of energy, this is a “we have a job to do, girls, get on it.” She reminds them that it’s not all fun and games. She’s “adulting” more than the rest of them with that.

The World and The Empress are a 1994 Aquarius/Pisces duo and I love it. They have the Aquarius showing them the very limits of what they can do, giving them a real show of imagination within all of the possibilities that they could encounter in their careers. Then you have the Pisces over there grounding that down and actually manifesting. These two should be very close friends if they aren’t already. Both of them are grounded in Earth (probably from the Ace of Pentacles) so it makes them really great as “second in command” kind of people in this group.

The Wheel of Fortune is the pick me up in the group. She has a way of flipping the switch for them when she needs to. She might be really funny, or just be really good at giving advice. Either way, she holds her Virgo energy well as a caretaker and a creator, and this is what she puts into the group.

The Lovers and The Moon are mixed up here in the baby Pisces of the group. She was born in March of 1999 so she’s literally a “turn of the century” Pisces. She has a lot of connection beyond herself, very intuitive with that Moon and Lovers energy. She’s probably an empath, very receptive to people and she probably uses that well within the group. I can see her getting a bit flooded out though by this due to such high vibrational people being around her all the time. She might be very sensitive to any arguments or upsets within the group. She’s the Pisces in the group that really adds that spark of magic and I think she would get along well with the Virgo Wheel of Fortune. They have similar frequencies so I just feel like they come together really well as nice “sips of cool water” in the group.

Literally, though, this group is insane in terms of how their energies mix. You have an energetically extroverted Pisces/Aquarius combo, with an energetically introverted Pisces/Virgo combo being led by a grounded Aries… like… are you surprised by how successful they are?? I’m not.

That's all I have for you! Thanks for reading!

Here are some links for the main blog, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly. :)

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Full Blog Navigation](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090392068/main-navigation) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) | [Mini-Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090358693/mini-reading-list) | [Weekly Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/tagged/weeklyreading)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) on my tumblr page.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations and to read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), or to get updates for my shop then follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
